The Steps To Get You Back
by DJ.Angel27
Summary: Yugi is being ignored by his friends Mai, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Yami! When Yugi leaves for America with Seto, Joey, and Mokuba to help a younger cousin, what will Yami do to get him back? *Tea/Anzu bashing*
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: ~glaring at Sekhmet~  
>Sekhmet: What now…?<br>Angel: I'm pissed off about what you told to the readers...you idiot.  
>Sekmhet: What? I thought it was the truth.<br>Angel:Yeah, right!  
>Sekhmet: Fine! That was payback for making us wait until you update this story (and the others).<br>Angel: …And you're still acting like a baby!  
>Yugi: …It looks like they're going to keep fighting…<br>Yami: Yup. Anyway, here you go, guys, the first chapter of rewritten "The Steps to Get You Back".  
>Yugi: Angel doesn't own Yugioh or skype! Enjoy!<br>*This story was published: 11-26-10 and rewritten 1-28-12***

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter 1*<strong>

**RING!**

**RING! **

**RING!**

"_Hello._"

"Seto, it's me, Yugi," Yugi cried, sobbing into the phone.

"_Yugi, what's wrong?_"

"They did it again. I can't take it anymore, Seto. I think I'll take the offer that you and Joey told me about…" he tries to keep the tears from falling down.

"_Are you sure, Yugi? What if he finds out that you came with us for a whole year?_"

"I really don't care right now. I just want to leave so they'll stop hurting me. Besides, I already told Grandpa about it. He'll make sure that _he_ won't find out."

"_Okay. I'll send Mokuba and Joey to pick you up so we can leave as soon as possible._"

"Thanks, Seto."

It had been a year since Yami had gotten his own body. A year since Yami had discovered the spell so he could hang out with Yugi's friends. But that spell had only created problems, from Yugi's point of view.

It had been months since Yami and the rest of the gang (except Seto and Joey) had started ignoring Yugi. It was mostly Yami. He'd been hanging out too much with Tea Gardner.

One night, Yugi remembered he had been looking at the stars from his bedroom window. He had been looking down the street, seeing the lights, when he glanced down and saw Yami and Tea kissing each other. Yugi's heart had been broken. During that one month, Tea had become more to Yami than just a friend.

She was always hanging onto his shoulder, giving dirty looks to other girls and guys, and most of all Yugi. She had been spreading rumors around school, saying that she and Yami were indeed a couple, just to see how Yugi would react to the rumors. Those first few months were like hell for Yugi.

Finally, one day, Seto and Joey had seen Yugi, alone all the time and no one to protect him during school hours. Without protection, it gave bullies an easy shot to beat up Yugi.

It was now Joey's and Seto's job to protect him. Since Seto was leaving for America for a year, he had asked Joey and Yugi if they wanted to come with him. Of course, Joey accepted, but Yugi wasn't sure if he should go.

Until now, that is, when Tea had gotten him all by himself and said that Yami would never love him. That was the last thing that he wanted to hear.

Maybe, just maybe, going away for a year would be for the best.

* * *

><p>Yugi was packing his belongings to take to America, while his Grandpa watched with a heavy heart seeing his only grandson leave for America for a whole year. He just wanted some time before his grandson left.<p>

"Are you sure that you want to leave to America for a whole year, Yugi?" asked his grandpa.

"Yes, grandpa, I just need to get away for a while," Yugi said.

"Are you _sure_ you really want to do this?" his grandpa asked again.

"Yes, I just can't stand this anymore, Grandpa. I just can't. But don't worry, Seto says that he's going to install Skype or a webcam so we can talk to each other. And PLEASE don't tell Yami where I am. NO ONE, Grandpa. PLEASE," pleaded Yugi

"Okay, Yugi, just promise me that you'll be okay. Make sure you call me when you get there, alright?"

"I'll take care of myself, and I promise I'll call when I get there."

After he finish packing up, his grandpa went downstairs. After ten minutes, Yugi heard a car honking, and he gave his grandfather one last hug.

"Bye, Grandpa, see you in a year."

"Bye, Yugi. Just take care of yourself."

Yugi nodded. He took his suitcases and rushed out the door with a single tear falling down on his cheek.

* * *

><p>~OUTSIDE THE KAME GAME SHOP~<p>

A chauffeur took Yugi's suitcases and put them in the trunk. The chauffeur then opened the door so Yugi could get in the limousine.

"Hey, Yugi, are you are ready to go?" asked Mokuba.

"Yeah. I am, Mokuba," Yugi answered.

"Come on, let's go!" an excited Mokuba said.

Yugi took a seat close to the window.

"Calm down, Mokuba, we'll get there soon," said Joey.

"I know, but I just can't wait!" Mokuba said excitedly.

"Can I ask a question, Mokuba?" asked Yugi.

"Sure, Yugi, what's up?" Mokuba answered.

"Umm…Where are we going to stay when we're in the U.S?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, we're staying with a cousin of ours," said Mokuba, looking a little upset.

"Is it that cousin that you always talk about? The one that's going to have a surgery on her knee?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, that's her. We're staying there because my uncle is scared that something bad will happen to her while he's away on his company business," said Mokuba. "Anyway, my cousin has been talking to Seto and me to come to the States so she won't be shy away from home. Plus, all her physical therapy is in the States."

"Wait, Mokuba, do you mean that your cousin was badly hurt by someone?" Joey asked.

"Her mom blamed my cousin because she was caught in an affair with a different man," said Mokuba. "Her mom went to the apartment that she and my cousin lived in at the time, and she almost killed her with a hunter knife. My cousin ran away before she got to her, though. She ran to a friend's house where her friends' parents called the police, and her dad to pick her up."

The conversation ended as the three arrived at Kaiba Corp, and waited for Seto to show up.

"Hello, Joey, Mokuba," said Seto, entering the limousine. He sat down and noticed Yugi. "Yugi, are you ready to go?"

Yugi nodded yes, and they left for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, did you guys know that Seto and Joey are leaving for the States for a while?" Tristan asked.

"Yup, Joey mentioned that. But he never told me why he was leaving…" Serenity answered.

"I wonder why they're leaving so a whole year?" Duke pondered.

"Knowing Joey, he wants to spend some time with Seto," Serenity said.

Everyone was walking towards the Game shop after a day at the mall and arcade. They chatted happily about Joey and Seto leaving for America, along with other things.

As one may have guessed, Tea was being obnoxiously clingy of her friend Yami. As one may _not_ have guessed is the fact that he felt like puking all over her.

Yami felt very uncomfortable with Tea's arms around him. He tried to escape from her grip, but it basically ended in an epic fail.

"Tea, please get your arms OFF of ME," said an annoyed Yami

"Why, Yami?" Tea asked 'sweetly'.

"Because it's very disturbing, and you've been acting as though we were a couple the past few months," Yami said tersely.

"But Yami-kins, we _are_. Remember? You asked me out," Tea pouted.

"Since when did I ask you out?" Yami snapped.

The group turned around to look at the arguing Yami and Tea.

"Yami, you told me that you wanted me as your girlfriend!" Tea whine, thinking that it was in a cute manner.

"Since when did I say that, Tea? I never wanted you as a girlfriend!" Yami said with anger. He stormed away, leaving the group in shock.

* * *

><p><em>THE GAME SHOP<em>

*_Yami's POV_*

I can't believe what I just heard. I run into the game shop and towards my room. That's when I notice there's a note on the living room table…it's from Grandpa.

_Dear Yami,_

_I wanted you to know that I'm going to Arthur's house for a while, and won't be back until late tonight. _

_Please don't wait up for me, and don't try to pull an all-nighter, either._

_PS: Yami, please leave Yugi alone for the night. He hasn't feeling well since this morning. He just needs some rest, so let him to sleep for a while.  
>-Grandpa <em>

I stare at the letter. What's wrong with Yugi? I bite my lip, worried.

…But if Grandpa says to let him sleep, who am I to argue with him? Still, I have this feeling, as though Yugi is far way…but why?

After I walk into my room, I lay down on my bed. I think about how Yugi always makes me feel soft when I'm around him. I wonder how, or even when, I started having these feeling towards him. Who would have guessed that I fell in love with my own hikari? Then again, I'm not the only one that has feelings for his hikari…

I lose track of time, lost in my own thoughts of Yugi, when I notice that the clock reads 6 o'clock. I head down stairs to the kitchen and make something to eat for us both.

I make his favorites, so hopefully he'll eat. I go back upstairs to let him know that dinner's ready, but after I knock on the door, he doesn't answer.

"Yugi," I call.

/…/

"Yugi…"

/…/

Hmm…that's weird. Yugi always answers. I set the tray of food on the floor and step inside the room, but it's completely empty. Yugi isn't here. I look around, confused…Oh! Wait! There's a note on the desk.

_Dear Yami,_

_If you're reading this, that means that you've found out that I'm not in the house…or even in this country. I left for the U.S with Seto and Joey. _

_I don't know if I should tell you the reason…but you're my Yami, so I think you deserve to know the truth. Lately, everyone has been completely ignoring me. During these past few months, I've been thinking that all of you are mad at me. I've been thinking that I did something wrong. But after school started, Tea's been giving me dirty looks and hurtful words every time I'm left alone. I don't think I did anything to deserve this._

_Truthfully, Yami, Tea knows a secret that I've always wanted to tell you since the Battle City Tournament._

_I love you, Yami. I always have, and I always will love you. But you have Tea with you, and I know that you love her. So I've decided that I need to move away from her drama-making-scheme to make me to hate you. I wish you well._

_I hope to see you in a year, Yami. But I need to get away, at least for now._

_- Love, Yugi_

I stare, wide-eyed, at the letter in my hands. I can't believe it. Yugi loves me, just like I love him.

I look at the letter again. The anger and guilt tear at my heart, ripping me apart. Did I really do that to Yugi? How? I never meant to…why did you leave me, Yugi?

I start to blame Tea. That BITCH is going to get it. She knows I have feelings for Yugi, and Yugi for me. But with _her_ selfishness, she made him leave so she could have me. But she won't.

I walk to the nearest wall and hit it with all my might. I can't help the tears that start to fall down my cheek, and I cry. I lost my love because of a jealous slut.

"Why, Yugi? Why did you leave me?" I sob, crying my eyes out.

*_end of Yami's pov_*

* * *

><p>*<em>Seto's private jet<em>*

Seto was on his laptop. Mokuba, Joey, and Yugi were playing some video games that he brought so they wouldn't get bored during the flight to the U.S.

A screen pops out of Seto's laptop.

"Hi, cousin!" a cheerful female voice sang.

"Hello, Sekhmet, how are you doing?" Seto asked formally.

"Great! Just waiting for you and Mokuba to come to stay," Sekhmet said.

"Good. By the way, Sekhmet…?" Seto started to ask.

"What's up, cousin?" Sekhmet asked.

"You're sure it's okay that my boyfriend and his friend are coming with us, too?"

"Sure! The more the merrier," Sekhmet replied.

"Okay… We'll be there in a couple of hours," Seto replied.

"Okay, cousin, call Randy so he can pick up when you arrive."

"Sure," Seto said.

"Good. Bye!"

The computer screen went dark, and Seto went back to work.

* * *

><p>Angel: There you go, ppl, chapter like I promised. Sorry I couldn't update any earlier. Like I said, I have an injured elbow. It's been tweaking every time I try to type.<br>Yugi: So…you _are_ going to be okay, right?  
>Angel: Hopefully, later on, after I go to the doctor on Tuesday. That's a might.<br>Yami: You want me to whack Sekhmet for you?  
>Angel: Maybe...<br>Yugi: Plz review or comment on this story, plz. Yami: …but no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: Hi reader  
>Sekhmet: Yo.. SO are you feeling better<br>Angel: Yup.. a little sore thou but still good to type. :D  
>Yugi: Yay! So in due here Chapter 3.<br>Yami: Disclaimer; Angel doesnt own Yugioh, Skillet, Prince Royce, and Skype... the only thing is the plot, and OCs.. enjoy!  
>~thanks darkelf777 for being my Beta reader~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"_Mr. Kaiba…" _

"_Sir…"_

"Umm, yes?" Seto asked groggily, starting to slowly wake up from his sleep.

"Sir, we land in an hour," the attendant informed him.

"Okay," Seto said. He looked around and saw Mokuba, Joey, and Yugi sleeping. Seto walked over to where Joey was sleeping and shook him lightly. "Puppy, wake up," Seto ordered.

"Five more minutes, Seto…" Joey grunted.

"I wish I could give those minutes, but I can't. We're going to land in a few minutes, and I need you to help me wake up Yugi and Mokuba. I need to call my cousins' chauffer to pick us up from the airport," Seto said briskly.

"Okay, okay. I'm up," Joey said. He walked over to where Mokuba was sleeping. "Mokuba, wake up. It's almost time to land."

"Okay, Joey," Mokuba replied, beginning to wake up. Joey moved to where Yugi was sleeping. "Yugi, it's time to get up. We're going to land in a few minutes."

Yugi started to stir in his sleep. He woke up. "What'd you say, Joey?"

"It's almost time to land," Joey repeated.

"Oh. Thanks, Joey."

"No problem," Joey replied.

* * *

><p><em>Attention passengers. We will be landing in Chicago in 15 minutes. <em>

"Hey, Seto! Is Sekhmet going to be there to see us?" asked Mokuba.

"I doubt it, Mokuba" Seto answered as he looked at his wrist watch. "She's still in school."

"What time is it?" Joey asked as the attendant came back into the room.

"Excuse me, do you know what is the time right now?" Yugi asked her politely

"Right now, sir, it's 2:36."

"Thank you."

"You see, Seto! Sekhmet can pick us up!" Mokuba exclaimed. Seto sighed.

The small group landed in the Midway airport. (lol I had to put that *sigh* that's the only airport I can remember right now)

"I can't wait to see Sekhmet, Seto" Mokuba said happily.

"I know you can't," Seto said. He spotted Randy the chauffer.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. It's good to see again, sir," Randy said formally.

"Likewise," Seto replied.

"Sir! I'm must inform you that Sekhmet will be staying after school for a club meeting," Randy said.

"Thank you, Randy," Seto nodded.

"Seto, can we go to Sekhmet's school and surprise her? Pleeeeeease?" Mokuba begged.

"Sure, why not. Is that okay with you, Joey? Yugi?" Seto asked.

"We're fine with that," Yugi agreed easily, Joey nodding.

"Alright! Let's go!" Mokuba cheered.

* * *

><p>"Sekhmet! Hurry up!" a male voice called.<p>

"Yeah! We're going to be late for practice," a different, feminine voice added.

A young girl came out of the classroom. She was seventeen years old with long, wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was a mild tan, and she has an hour glass figure. She was clearly athletic.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You try walking and running with a knee brace, a pressure meter, and a cane," Sekhmet snapped impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. Would you just hurry up?" the male teen replied.

"Fine. Let's use the elevator to get to the auditorium, it's faster," mumbled Sekhmet under her breath.

They entered the elevator. As they stopped at the first floor, they went to the annex with the freshmen class so they could enter the auditorium.

"Hey, Sekhmet! Your cousin is coming to stay with you for a year, right?" her female friend asked.

"Yeah, he is. Seto, Mokuba, and Seto's his boyfriend and his friend are going to stay at my house. Why, Monika?" Sekhmet asked.

The girl named Monika opened her mouth to answer when Eric interrupted.

"I'm still wondering why didn't your father let us to stay with you, instead," he muttered.

"Because, Eric, the last time he let **YOU **stay with me at the house you broke the dining room table in half, along with a variety of other things," Sekhmet argued.

"It wasn't mine fault," Eric hissed.

"Don't make me answered that, Eric," Sekhmet snapped as they approached the auditorium. They entered, preparing themselves for the club meeting organizing the talent and fashion show.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes later<em>

Seto, Mokuba, Joey, and Yugi were outside of a building that looked like it used to be a catholic school. Apparently, it was now a private school, though.

"Wow, so this is Sekhmet's school," Yugi said.

"Well, yeah. Sekhmet told us that this school used to be an all girls catholic school, then a place for nuns, and now a private high school. But guess what? She said is that some of the place here is haunted," Mokuba said nervously.

"Come on, let's go in," Seto interrupted walking ahead, and the rest followed quickly, entering the school. They stopped at the main office, surprised to see a familiar face exiting.

"Hey, Thomas, it's funny to see you here," Mokuba greeted him.

Thomas stopped and turned around to see Mokuba, Seto, Yugi, and Joey.

"Hello, Mokuba, Seto. It's good to see you again," Thomas said.

"Thomas, have you seen Sekhmet anywhere?" Mokuba asked.

"Right now, she's in the auditorium practicing. If you want, I could take you there," Thomas offered.

"Sure, Thomas," Seto said.

The small group followed Thomas into the auditorium; music was heard before they even entered.

"Right now, Sekhmet's leading a group of people dancing," Thomas told them.

The music got a little louder. Whistles, cat calls, and laughter could be heard.

(Song: Stand by me, Artist: Prince Royce)

Seto and Mokuba saw their cousin sitting on the stage talking loudly, but only the dancers were able to make out what she was saying, the groups of friends were laughing boisterously. Thomas had the guts to go up to her and try to smack the back of Sekhmet's head…But he missed.

Sekhmet glared at him, turning toward the entrance of the auditorium, and was surprised to see her cousins.

"Seto, Mokuba," Sekhmet greeted them.

"Sekhmet!" Mokuba said, running over to her.

Sekhmet got down from the stage with the help of her friends, and allowed Mokuba to hug her.

"What's up, little cousin?" Sekhmet asked.

"Sekh, I never knew you could dance," Mokuba said.

"Well, I thought I'd give it a try," Sekhmet said.

Seto was shocked seeing his cousin leading the groups of dancers, although he hid it well. He glanced over at Joey and Yugi, and saw they were a little worn out.

"Hey guys, should we head home? I don't have much to do here until the new music systems come in. Let's go," Sekhmet said, noticing Yugi and Joey's exhaustion.

"Bye, Sekhmet," a couple of her friends called after her as they left for Sekhmet's mansion. Yugi yawned, he could really use some rest.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Sekhmet showed them where they were going to sleep. She led Mokuba to his room along with Seto and Joey. Finally, after showing Yugi to his room, she realized it was already 3:30, and quickly got ready for work. She left her new guests a note telling them where she was and not to expect her until around 1:00 tomorrow morning.<p>

She actually ended up coming home closer to 2:30, and decided . to check on Mokuba. She peeked in his room to see he was still tired from the plane ride. She didn't dare to check on Seto's. When she stops outside Yugi's room, though, she hears someone talking. She knocked quietly.

"Please come in."

Sekhmet opened the door, confused.

"Hey Sekhmet, what's up?"

Sekhmet entered the room to see Yugi wide awake and gazing out the window.

"Yugi, why are you still up in the middle of the evening?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why?" she asked, sitting next to Yugi

Yugi looked up at her. "It's nothing," he replied.

"Tell me. Something's bothering you, and I want to help you out," Sekhmet commanded.

"No, it's nothing, Sekhmet," Yugi lied.

"Please, Yugi, don't lie. Tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can help," Sekhmet said.

Yugi sighed. "It's that I want to forget something that's been bothering me…well, it's not so much some_thing_ as some_one_…"

"But you feel like there's no way that your heart can forget," Sekhmet finished the thought.

"Yeah, that's it," Yugi said dully.

"Oh! Well, don't worry too much. In the future, I'm sure your heart will accept the people that you want to ignore, and maybe even accept new ones that want to take care of you," Sekhmet said with a tired smile. Maybe she wasn't quite making sense, but she blamed it on sleep deprivation.

"Thanks," Yugi said softly.

"You know what, Yugi?" Sekhmet asked.

"What?"

"Later, I want you to come with me to the studio that I have downstairs," Sekhmet said.

"Sure," Yugi agreed drowsily.

"Good. See you in the morning, then," Sekhmet said, leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>~In the morning~<em>

Both Yugi and Sekhmet went downstairs to the studio where Yugi saw two guitars, a bass, drums, and even a keyboard. On the right side was a room with windows everywhere, and a microphone where people could see the singer. He saw the guy that showed them where Sekhmet was the previous day along with two other people.

"Hey, sister," Thomas greeted her.

"What's up, brother, what are you doing here?" Sekhmet asked.

"It's Saturday. Just doing what we always do on Wednesdays and Saturdays."

"Oh yeah. We practice on Wednesdays and Saturdays." Sehkmet said for Yugi's sake. "Yugi, would you like to practice with us?"

"No, it's fine, Sekhmet. You go ahead and practice" Yugi said shyly.

"Thomas, can you let Yugi use your bass so he could learn some of our songs?" Sehkemet said, ignoring Yugi's reluctance.

"Sure ," Thomas agreed easily.

"What? No, really. It's fine! I'd like to hear how you guys sound first…if it's fine with you," Yugi insisted.

"Alright," Sekhmet shrugged. She strolled over to her guitar, and Thomas to his. bass  
>The other guy, Yugi thought his name was Edgar, took the other guitar.<br>The girl, Elda sat in front of the drums. (*cough* Thomas's girlfriend *cough*)

(Song: Hero, Artist: Skillet)

I'm just a step away  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losing my faith today  
>Sekhmet: <em>Falling off the edge today<em>

I am just a man  
>Not superhuman<br>Sekhmet: _I'm not superhuman_  
>Someone save me from the hate<p>

It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>Sekhmet: _Falling from my faith today_  
>Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, (Sekhmet: <em>save me now<em>)  
>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero will save me (Sekhmet: _just in time_)

I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<br>Speaking my mind today  
>Sekhmet: <em>My voice will be heard today<em>

I've gotta make a stand  
>But I am just a man<br>Sekhmet: _I'm not superhuman_  
>My voice will be heard today<p>

It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>Sekhmet: _My voice will be heard today  
><em>It's just another kill  
>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves<p>

I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, (Sekhmet: save me now)<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me (Sekhmet: just in time)<p>

I need a hero to save my life  
>I need a hero, just in time<br>Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time<p>

Both Sekhmet and Thomas: Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive?<br>Thomas: We're in the fight of our lives  
>(Sekhmet: And we're not ready to die)<p>

Both Sekhmet and Thomas: Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<br>I've got a hero,(Thomas: I've got a hero  
>Living in me)<p>

Both Sekhmet and Thomas: I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind<br>Thomas: And if it kills me tonight  
>(Sekhmet<em>: I will be ready to die)<em>

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
>Both Sekhmet and Thomas: A hero's gonna save me just in time<p>

I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, (Sekhmet: <em>save me now<em>)  
>I need a hero to save my life<br>A hero will save me (Sekhmet_: just in time_)

I need a hero  
>Both Sekhmet and Thomas: Who's gonna fight for what's right?<br>Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
>Both Sekhmet and Thomas: Who's gonna fight for the weak?<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
>I've got a hero<p>

Both Sekhmet and Thomas:  
>I need a hero<br>A hero's gonna save me just in time

"Wow," Yugi exclaimed as they finished. "That was great!"

"I guess, but we still need work on it," Elda laughed.

"I think it's great," Yugi insisted.

"Thanks, Yugi," Sekhmet smiled.

"Hey, Sekhmet, I think we should leave," Thomas spoke up.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Sekhmet said as Thomas and the rest left.

"Umm…Sekhmet? " Yugi asked.

"Yeah?" Sekhmet said.

"May I use your computer? I want to talk with my grandfather," Yugi said.

"Sure," Sekhmet said. She took Yugi to a row of computers with webcam so he could talk to his grandfather. The screen popped up, and Solomon Mutou's face came up on the screen.

"Hi, Grandpa!"

"Hello, Yugi. You made it, I see," Solomon said.

"Yes, Grandpa, I'm here in Chicago," Yugi replied.

"Well, I'm sure you're having fun," Solomon smiled.

"Yes. Oh, Grandpa, I want you to meet Seto's cousin," Yugi said.

"Sure, sounds great," Solomon said.

"Sekhmet, come here!" Yugi called.

"Coming," Sekhmet called back. She absent-mindedly adjusted her baby blue shirt as she walked over to the computer. Yugi noticed she also had on sweatpants and Nike shoes. Yugi figured she went for comfort over style. Not that it looked bad, though.

"What is it?" Sekhmet asked.

"Sekhmet, meet my grandfather, Solomon Moto," Yugi introduced them.

"It nice to meet you, Mr. Moto," Sekhmet said.

"It nice to meet you, too, Sekhmet. And please, call me Grandpa," Solomon told her. Yugi notices Sekhmet's hesitation.

"Sekhmet, if I were you, I'd just call him grandpa," Yugi said.

Sekhmet just smiled. "Okay," she agreed.

"So, Grandpa, how is everything over there?" Yugi asked.

"Its fine…Yami's been down lately, though," Solomon said, his eyebrows crinkled in worry.

"What? Why?" Yugi asked, confused.

"I don't know," Solomon sighed. "Sorry, Yugi, but I have to go now. After all, with you gone, there isn't anyone to mind the game shop."

"Alright, Grandpa, bye," Yugi said, and the screen went blank. Yugi shook his head, trying to convince himself he didn't care that Yami seemed upset about something.

* * *

><p>Yugi: plz review<br>Yami: no flames


	4. Chapter 4

Angel: ~watching a basketball game on TV~  
>Sekhmet: hey readers. sorry for angel not announcing todays entree.<br>Angel: Ahhh! come on block them... ahh come on #13 pass it... YAY! two points.  
>Yami: she so into it. HA! come on half time hurry up.<br>Yugi: Yami that's mean. Oh look it's half time.  
>Angel: HUH! oh hi readers sorry about that... hehe.. So here's chapter 4.<br>Yami: about time.  
>Angel: shut it!<br>Yugi: Here's chapter readers hope you enjoy  
>Yami: Angel doesnt own Yugioh!, Skillet, or Skype.<br>Angel: ~ back watching the game~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

~ Days Pass ~

*Yami's POV*

I've locked myself in my room since Yugi left Japan. I really don't want to leave here until I have Yugi back with me. Grandpa keeps trying to get me out to breathe some fresh air or hangout with my 'friends'. No thanks.

"Yami, you need to come out of your bedroom. It's unhealthy! You've been in there a whole entire week," Solomon calls from behind the door.

"I don't care, and I don't want to come out, Grandpa," I say, my voice muffled by my pillow. "Not until I have Yugi back," I whisper.

"Please, Yami, come out of your room! Eat something or hang out with some of your friends," Solomon pleads. "Or you could go out with Tea…"

"TEA! Grandpa SHE's the reason why Yugi left us! It's because of HER I don't have Yugi with us… with me." I snap (even though I don't mean to).

"What do you mean, Yugi left because of Tea?" Solomon questions.

"She's the one -" I'm interrupted by the door bell.

"I'll get that, Yami," Solomon says. He leaves to get the door.

He leaves me to drown in the feeling that I've lost Yugi.

"Yami! Man, open up," a voice calls, pounding on the door.

"No. I don't want to," I say. I recognize the voice outside. If I'm right, it's Tristan, Duke, Mai, and…do I hear someone else…?

"Yami-kins, open the door, please!" an unpleasant, shrieking voice says.

"NO, TEA, I'M NOT COMING OUT OF THIS ROOM," I growl at her.

"Why not, Yami-kins? We haven't been on a date since our fight. We need to forget what happened," Tea tries to argue.

I snap. I stomp to the door and yank it open. Everyone's afraid to see me, and I don't blame them, knowing how I look. I know my eyes show all the terrible emotions I'm feeling, of pain, anger, hatred, disgust, and sadness.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, TEA, WE WERE NEVER DATING! AND BECAUSE OF YOU YUGI LEFT JAPAN. BECAUSE OF YOU HE LEFT ME ALONE, BECAUSE OF _YOU_ TEA. YOUR LUST FOR ME! YOU NEVER LOVED ME. I BET YOU THAT YUGI TOLD YOU THAT HE LOVED ME. AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU DROVE HIM AWAY FROM ME. AND NOW YOU KNOW WHAT, TEA? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I sneer at her.

Everyone else stares, shocked at the statement. Yugi left because Tea's jealousy drove him away. Ha! And yet they _still_ try to deny what she's done.

I'm not in the mood to listen to them so I go back in my room and lock the door. I hear Tea slamming the game shop doors as she leaves. I swear I hear her yelling that I'm hers and no one else's as she walks away.

*END of Yami's POV*

~In the Lunch room~

"Okay, let's try that again. Remember that the guys do a first beat, and the girls are right after them," Eric instructed.

At the lunch table Yugi, Joey, Thomas, Elda, Edgar, Eric, Monika, and Sekhmet all sat, eating and talking pleasantly.

Guys hit the table in a steady rhythm, and the girls clapped their hands on the off beats.

Eric: Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<br>You got mud on yo' face  
>You big disgrace<br>Kickin' your can all over the place

"BOO, get off the stage, Eric," Monika teased. Sekhmet grabbed a piece of paper threw it in Eric's face, and the group laughed.

"So Yugi, Joey, are you enjoying Chicago?" Elda asked.

"Yes. Sekhmet took us to downtown a few days ago! It was fun," Yugi said.

"Yeah, it was great," Joey added.

"She took us to see the Big Bean, the Willis Tower and the Water Tower mall. It was pretty fun going there, and she took us to Gallery 36, where you work, Elda," Yugi told her.

"That must been exciting, going to those places, huh, Yugi?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, even though we had to stop at every hotdog station so Joey could eat," Sekhmet mumbled under her breath. Yugi laughed.

"Nah! The thing that impressed me the most was the Water Tower Mall. It has layers of small fountains going down when you're going up the escalators and the glass elevator. And one of the stores Sekhmet and I went all out on..."

"What store?" asked everyone at the table.

"Leather Store," said both Sekhmet and Yugi.

The group of friends stared for a second, and then burst out laughing again.

"Oh, by the way. Yugi, me, Elda and Sekhmet have something for you. But we're going to give it to you when we reach Sekhmet's house," Thomas said, recovering from his laughing fit.

"Okay" Yugi said, confused.

The school day went by quickly, and the group arrived outside of Sekhmet's house. Sekhmet entered first, and walked briskly to her studio.

"Okay, Yugi. This is from me, Thomas, and Elda," Sekhmet said, handing the present to Yugi. As Yugi opened it, he gasped when he saw the bass guitar. It was a dark amethyst with silver streaks.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Yugi exclaimed.

"So, Yugi, now that you have your own bass, do you want to be in our band?" Thomas asked.

"Sure, Thomas. I'd love to," Yugi said.

"Alright! Well, these are the songs that we're practicing," Sekhmet saod. giving the piece of paper to Yugi. The songs were Rebirth and Whispers in the Dark.

"Wow. I've never hear these songs before, Sekhmet. But they look pretty cool," Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yugi," Sekhmet said.

The band members practiced the song and Yugi was getting the hang of his bass. When practice was over, Yugi went to the computer to talk with his grandfather.

~back in Domino ~

Yami had been very depressed since Yugi left. So when he woke up, he went and did his normal, every morning routine. One of them was to wake Yugi wake. But now that he not there anymore, he had to go to school without his love. He went to school drowning of his failure not to notice Yugi's feelings for him. When classes were over Tea always forced herself on him, but she ways get snapped and yelled at by Yami.

Yami always ran to the Game Shop and locked himself in there until he needed something from the kitchen. Or he'd go to Yugi's room, just to be there like he used to do.

Today was no difference. Yami came from school, went straight to his room, and locked himself in.

+beep+

+beep+

Yugi's grandfather was in the kitchen when he heard the computer beeping. Solomon opened the page and Yugi's face shows up on the screen. Solomon smiled to see his grandson, not noticing that Yami had come downstairs to get something to eat.

"Hey, Grandpa, how are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Fine, Yugi. How are you doing over there in Chicago?" Solomon asked.

"It's great! Sekhmet and her friends just got me a bass guitar and I'm in her band as well," Yugi said enthusiastically.

"That's great, Yugi, at least you're having fun with Seto's little cousin," Solomon said.

"I'm not little," Sekhmet called in the background, Yugi and Solomon laughed.

"Well, hello there, Sekhmet," Solomon greeted her.

"Hello, Abuelito," Sekhmet said.

"So it's true that Yugi is in your band?" Solomon asked.

"Yes sir. He is," Sekhmet answered.

Yami came out of the shadow and saw Yugi on the computer. He really wanted to talk to him.

"Umm, hi, Yami" Yugi said nervously, seeing Yami behind his grandfather.

Solomon's widened, and he turned to see Yami standing behind him, unsure what to say.

* * *

><p>Yami: so what do you think...<br>Yugi: please Review or comment..  
>Yami: no flames...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Angel: Hey ppl sorry i havent updated in a long time. :(  
>Sekhmet: yeah we had some writers block. and Now we need a new beta reader. :(<br>Angel: at least i updated now. :) Ill try to update my other stories later on today. :) oh and Yes Im a skillet fan.  
>Sekhmet: ask them<br>Angel:Oh yeah some of you might have remember that this story had some wwe scene and Seto's cousin was part of it too. Im not sure if i should start that again. i really do want to but im not sure anymore.  
>Yami: Just think about Angel.<br>Yugi: Angel doesnt own Yugioh, Skillet, Skype, and if later on WWE.

* * *

><p>*Yami POV*<p>

"Umm. Hi Yami" said Yugi

I was stunted seeing Yugi in the screen. When I was about to speak, there was a girl behind him. She had her arms around Yugi's neck. I was starting to get angrier by the second. I think she scene it that I was so upset.

"Know what little brother I'm going to practice a little more with my guitar. See you soon Abuelito" said the girl and left

I had the courage to talk to him. "Hi Yugi" I tried to hide my sadness from my voice but the looks of it Yugi notice.

"Yami a-are you a-alright." He stutters

I did not know what to say.

Grandpa looked at the clock it was getting late.

He tapped my shoulder. "Yami it's time to let Yugi go. You have school in the morning, you have to rest"

"But" I insist

"No buts Yami! You have to rest." demanded Grandpa

I knew better not to argue with grandpa. "*sigh* ok Grandpa."

I turn back to the screen to say one more thing to Yugi. "We will talk later Yugi"

Yugi looked kind a hesitated for a moment. Like he didn't know what to say or react in that moment.

"Yugi are we going talk later" I questioned him again

Yugi looked up to me and nodded.

I felt strange to demand him to talk again soon

As the video chat was closed I didn't know what to say first. The only thing that came out from my own mouth was "Why Grandpa. Why did you had to lie to me, telling me that Yugi was sick" I said in a menacing

I couldn't get a grip off my emotions.

"Yami calm down." Grandpa said trying to calm me down for a bit.

"No, Grandpa you constantly lied to me telling me; that Yugi was sick or he went to some errands for you." I bitterly said

"Yami for once calm down and listen what I have to say" snapped Grandpa

I shudder at Grandpa's tone of voice. I kept my mouth shut and listened what grandpa had to say.

"Out of lately you and everyone else kept ignoring him. I'm surprise to see that you care about him now that he is far away." said Grandpa

"But why did he had to move so far away thou" sadly I said

"Look Yami, Yugi had a choice to stay here and be continued be ignore or to go somewhere else to have a fresh start. At first Yugi decline Seto and Joey's request to go to the States. But you and your friends make sure that he could reconsider his decision to go. If you or Tristan, Duke, Tea, and Serenity didn't ignore him then he would have stayed." said Grandpa "go to your room Yami it's getting late"

Without another word grandpa left to his room to sleep.

I can't believe that I was one of the reasons that Yugi had to leave japan. I walked back to my room and lay in bed looking at the ceiling thinking, how am I going to get him back or go to the States so he could give me a chance.

I after 20 minutes of thinking what I'm going to do I drifted to sleeping dreaming of the possibilities to get Yugi back.

~end of Yami POV~

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Sekhmet's studio<p>

Yugi just kept looking at the dark screen; he didn't know what to do.

Sekhmet became worry she came up to Yugi.

"Yugi are you ok?" asked Sekhmet

Yugi didn't look at her. He had his head down, his bangs cover his eyes so he couldn't look up at Sekhmet.

Sekhmet pulled out a chair; she sat next to Yugi and put her hand on top of Yugi's shoulder. She said again "hey onii-san are you ok"

Yugi didn't answer. Sekhmet pulled Yugi into a hug that when she felt her shirt starting to get wet.

Sekhmet thought for a moment what was really going on with that men and Yugi. Her thought made her think 'is he being abused by that man. Then if he was being abused why did the men looked and sounded sad and when he told Yugi that he wanted to talk him soon it sound more like a plead then a demand.' She shook her head of the thought

Yugi pulled away from the hug and walked to the stairs.

Sekhmet was confused. "onii-san are you really ok" she asked worriedly

Yugi nodded and when upstairs to his room.

Sekhmet shook her head once more. Something is up and she is going to make sure that whatever it is going to stop.

The phone from the studio ranged.

She answered. Her boss wanted her to go in to work. She rushed into her room grabbed a gym bag put some clothes and boots in the bag and left the room.

She checked in to Seto's room left a note on the door saying she was going to work. She checked on Mokuba while he was playing some of the games. Lastly she when to Yugi room, but she left the note on the door too.

She left without another sound.

* * *

><p>In Yugi's room<p>

Yugi was resting on the bed.

He was thinking what Yami had told him. 'Am I ready to talk to him? Why did he sound demand that I should talk to him when I see him again? Oh what should I do? Should I or shouldn't I talk to him" these thought didn't leave Yugi alone in the night.

Yugi got up from the bed and started to pace. He was staring to tear up a bit because of the thought that maybe just maybe Yami was going to talk about his relationship with Tea to him. Yugi furiously wiped the tears away. He when back to bed it was 1:30 in the morning; he slept in a deep slumber that he wishes that Yami wasn't going to talk about Tea.

Yugi woke up for a second because he heard the front door closing. He when back to sleep with that saying kept repeating in his head. **_'The feelings of our heart, the agitation of our passions, and the intensity of our feelings weaken its conclusions and reduce the profound philosopher to a mere commoner._**'

Maybe later in the day he'll ask Sekhmet what it meant.

* * *

><p>Angel: their you go my ppl... hopefully you like it. :D<br>Sekhmet: next Chapter the drama is going to start  
>Yami: Yup. Comment plz NO FLAMES<br>Yugi: bye friends. :D


	6. Notice!

Hey guys it me Sekhmet…

Lol I know my fault I have not updated the stories like Angel have been telling me to do.

But I can't find the damn flash drive.

Yami, Yugi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ciel, Sebastian, Kaname, and Zero: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT FIND IT!

I looked everywhere I cannot find it, not in her room nor on her DJ office.

Yami, Sasuke, Sebastian, and Kaname: you better keep looking them have months of work in there, of different stories.

I know I know. I do not want to die just yet… lol

But I will look for it...

Oh! Wondering where Angel right.

Everyone in the room nodded.

Will Angel has been in and out of the hospital lately.

Yugi and Naruto: tell them why

Oh yeah remember a year or so ago she announced that a friends of her pushed her out off the stage. Making her land on her bad knee, will she caught up by him a few months ago and before the midterms started he been kicking her on her knee continually and until one day her knee pooped out. Leaving her in pain, so she had surgery in the winter break and going to therapy STILL. Right now, she is sleeping because of the meds. So yea.

Yami, Yugi, Naruto, Sasuke, Ciel, Sebastian, Kaname, and Zero: Tell them Sekhmet.

Oh yeah today is Angel's birthday if you guy want to wish her a happy birthday and a get well soon Private Message her… Yes, she read your messages. But she was not read the other ones about the update. So don't tell her I been reading them. I don't want to die… lol. She loves me. Lol

So yeah. Don't worry ill find the flash drive and update asap. So don't review this 'Chapter'

Tea, Vivian, Sakura, Elizabeth and Yuuki: *Evil smile* Angel is going to kill her. If we have something to say.

Ha! Good luck with that she is going to kill you first, before anything happened to me. *pulling out her sais and swords*

Tea, Vivian, Sakura, Elizabeth and Yuuki: *runaway scared*

Ha b*&chs!

Will bye guys see you soon hopefully with Angel on my side again. J

**Oh yeah whoever is going to Anime Midwest on July 5,6, & 7 theirs a chances that Angel is going to be there. So see ya**


End file.
